Disk drives are often used in electronic devices to record data onto or to reproduce data from a recording media. The recording media can include one or more rotating magnetic disks. As electronic devices become increasingly mobile, the risk of mechanical shock to a disk drive and its disks increases from events such as when the electronic device is dropped.
During mechanical shock events, a disk inside the disk drive can deflect and possibly come in contact with other components within the disk drive. This contact can create particulate matter which can affect future operation and reliability of the disk drive.